


S is for Solace

by mks57



Series: A to Z 'Garcy' Fic Challenge [19]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Garcy A to Z Challenge: Lucy and team come back successful from 1888 with Rufus alive. Lucy finally acknowledges the emotional fallout of the mission and losing her mother.





	S is for Solace

A month had passed by in a slow and agonising manner for Flynn just as Lucy from the future had promised. Something about too many lifeboats in one time period tended to upset the natural order of the universe. Denise, Connor and Flynn understood for them it was month but for the team it would be mere days.

So, they waited as they didn’t have anything else they could do. Flynn’s gunshot wound was nearly healed and he knew in a couple more weeks it would just be another scar.

When the alarm sounded, they came running just in time to see the lifeboat snap back into existence in the landing bay. Flynn pushed the stair case to the hatch and stepped back. He anxiously waited as the hatch opened. Waiting for laughter and joy of a successful mission.

But instead he saw Lucy’s face, his heart twisted painfully as she looked incredibly exhausted and despondent. Her eyes were bloodshot and glittering with unshed tears, her skin was incredibly pale and she had dark circles under eyes. Her hair was escaping the chignon it had been twisted into. She shakily stepped out of the lifeboat and gripped onto the railing.

Flynn moved to help her, she practically fell into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him. Flynn held her just as tight. She buried her face in his neck and take a deep inhale before giving a shaky exhale. Hot tears touch his neck for just a moment before she pulled back. They shared a look of understanding as he knew she didn’t want to break down here in front of everyone. He helped her down the stairs and they moved to the side. Lucy leaned heavily onto his left side for support.

He watched as the others piled out. Jiya was in the same state as Lucy, her eyes blood shot and filled tears. She slowly made her way down the stairs followed by Rufus and Wyatt. They were all clean of blood and dirt which had to be a good thing but their expressions weren’t encouraging.

“What happened?” Denise asked as she took in the state of the team. No one seemed willing to volunteer information until Wyatt spoke up.

“We got Rufus back.” Wyatt said as if it were enough. He slid a look of detest Flynn’s way as if it was his fault for whatever occurred on the mission. Flynn frankly didn’t care about the man or his problems beyond how they affected Lucy and his own life.

“Where are the other versions of us?” Lucy asked.

“Gone, they left a few minutes after you all did. They wanted to be in their timeline to integrate with their present.” Connor said before he rushed to Rufus and embraced the man. "It's good to see you." He told Rufus, he smiled sincerely as he cupped the younger man's face in a fatherly manner before embracing him again. He clapped Rufus on the back, and stepped back; doing his best not be overcome by his emotions.

“Why don’t you all get cleaned up and rest. We’ll debrief in the morning.” Denise said, letting protocol lapse this once as it had been a harrowing time for all. She looked to Rufus with a soft smile. “I’m so glad you’re back with us.” Denise told Rufus.

“Me too, and thanks.” Rufus said, he looked over at Flynn and Lucy with an expression that was a mix of guilt and pity. Pity because he knew his second chance at life was another reminder that Amy and Flynn’s family were gone. Guilt, because he had a second chance while Lucy and Flynn’s chances kept slipping through their fingers. “I really do appreciate everything you guys have done" he said looking around at the others before his gaze stopped on Lucy. "And I’m so sorry about your Mom, Lucy.” Rufus added sincerely.

Lucy gave a curt nod as she couldn’t muster the words to assuage his guilt. Her pain was too great at the moment, but she knew he meant well and they’d talk later.

She watched as the group dispersed until it was just her and Flynn. There was no celebration, no cheering or real joy. Yes, Rufus was alive but their victory was bittersweet. She turned to Flynn and looked up, she held his gaze for a long moment.

“I need help to get out of my dress.” She lied in low voice, Flynn gave a nod. They both knew it was a farce but they needed the sanctuary of his room. She needed to hide from the world. They walked in a solemn silence until they reached his room, he opened the door and Lucy stepped inside.

Flynn turned and saw Wyatt glaring at him, Flynn pitied the man. He wanted to tell Wyatt to grow up and back off or at least move on with his life. But Flynn knew it was a waste of his breath. He stepped into his room and closed the door.

“How long was I gone?” Lucy asked him.

“A month.” He said as he closed the space between them. He could see her hands were shaking, so terribly that she couldn’t even slip the tiny buttons out of their loops. “How long was it for you?” he asked.

“Three very long days.” Lucy told him in an exhausted tone, she fumbled with the buttons on the bottom of her jacket; trying to get them undone while he undid the buttons from the neck down. “It was…I wish I had never gone back.” She said in a hushed tone, her body shaking as she was beyond exhausted.

“I don’t think you had a choice or even be talked out of it.” He said softly as he helped Lucy out of the top layers of her dress and her bustle. Lucy knew he was right as she had been so gung ho about saving Rufus. She had been blind to the emotional fallout.

“I couldn’t save my mother again and more people died. It was-“ she shook her head, she looked disturbed by the memories. “I thought it would be easier as I knew what was coming but it was worse.” She said, 'worse' was an understatement for the heart-wrenching horror she experienced. How she couldn’t speak of it to anyone else on the team.

They saw her mother’s death as a victory, one less bad guy to deal with. That had been the theme of Wyatt’s words, he was oblivious to her pain and grief. Rufus and Jiya pretended it didn’t exist because they didn’t know how to act or what to say. Rationally, she understood it. Emotionally, she felt isolated and destroyed by the past three days events.

“I’m sorry you had to go through this again.” Flynn said sincerely, he motioned for her to turn as she was down to her corset and knickers. When she did, he saw her corset was a tangled mess of strings. But he patiently worked with his nimble fingers.

“Emma and Wyatt, they don’t care who gets in the way. Just as long as they get what they want. The means always justify the ends for them but it’s such bullshit. I’m so tired of it, of them. I didn’t ask to be Rittenhouse or it to be my legacy.” She said in a deflated manner.

“I know,” Flynn murmured softly as they had discussed this before. He worked on a stubborn knot.

“Wyatt can’t make up his mind who’s side he’s on. He lied to us, all of us. I’m just over him and his problems. I had to witness my mother die twice because he -” Lucy stopped herself as not all the blame was on Wyatt. But she was so tired of ranting about Wyatt’s flaws. Not like any of them were perfect. They were all deeply flawed but of late, Wyatt’s problems had taking precedence over the mission. Even Lucy kept getting dragged back in, Wyatt with his declaration of love. It was meaningless when she saw how he still looked at Jessica. Lucy would always be his consolation prize, she was finished with forever being second best.

She spent her entire life being second best to her mother, never meeting her exacting standards and she didn’t want that for the rest of her life. She wanted to be enough and to be herself, they could be one and the same. She dropped her head and tried to take a deep breath but failed as her corset was too tight.

“Not long.” Flynn assured her, Lucy nodded grateful that he was still here. Not like he had a choice but he did in letting her into his room. Into his life as more than an ally. She didn’t deserve the care and attention he gave her, nor the diligence and tenderness he showed now. She felt the strings come loose and her torso cheered and ached at the extra space to expand. 

“Lucy.” He breathed in concern.

“I know.” she said as he was referring to the state of her body. He remained silent as he pulled the laces out of the corset. She had not have taken off the corset for the entire mission as it had fused to her skin. He sucked in a breath of sympathy as he gently peeled it off her skin. The whale bone and stitching were imprinted into her skin. He saw mottled bruises that had to be from her fight with Emma. It was like an ugly imprinted artwork of pain and misery.

Lucy gave a harsh moan as it hurt like hell but felt good at the same time to be free of her corset. Flynn tossed it to the ground and before she even had to ask, Flynn passed her one of his t-shirts. She needed to shower and some clean clothes but she couldn’t motivate herself to leave Flynn’s room.

She knew outside the room, there were questions she didn’t want to answer. Frankly, people she didn’t want to see for at least the next 24 hours. She pulled on the t-shirt, covering herself and flexed her body before she turned to Flynn.

“Tell me what you need, I can get you something to eat and drink.” He offered, his tongue darted out to moisten his lips and Lucy couldn’t help but track the gesture. She wanted to know what he was about to tell her that day she asked why he was here. It had only been a few days for her but it had been a month for him.

She knew whatever it was, the moment probably passed and he probably changed his mind. Right now, she wanted the fantasy of him wanting her. But the reality was that they were friends and she shouldn’t ruin it. Her life was a wreck and she needed him more than a quick lay between the sheets. She didn't need this relationship to implode like hers and Wyatt's had. So, she bit back her own desires.

“Pain killers and some food would be really good.” She said with a nod. Flynn gave her a soft smile, much to her surprise. He reached and cupped her face with his hands, he held her gaze for a moment before he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes relishing the token of affection.

“I’ll be back, get comfortable.” Flynn told her, Lucy nodded as she went to his bag and pulled out a pair of clean sweatpants. She pulled them on and pulled the drawstring tight before grabbing his hoodie and slipping it on. She moved to the bed and took up her usual perch as she sat back against the wall. She leaned her head back and sighed.

She adjusted her clothing and took down her hair, piling the pins next to her leg. She shook out her hair and massaged her scalp as it hurt from being constrained for too long. She closed her eyes, and let tears fell down her face.

She had held them back for so long, she was almost afraid she’d never be able to cry again. But it was not the case, it seemed liked just letting a few tears out opened up a valve on her grief. Soon enough she hunched over her legs and sobbing. She covered her mouth the muffle the sound as she couldn’t hold in her pain any longer.

She was barely aware of the world, as she was wrapped up in her pain. She barely felt Flynn’s presence, but he was there as wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back. She curled into him, welcoming the solace of his embrace.

“You’re safe, just let it go, let it out.” He murmured softly into her hair. She did, she let herself wallow in her pain.

“Why?” she cried irrationally as it was the only question that kept circling in her mind. It applied to everything problem and loss in her life. Why was her family Rittenhouse? Why couldn't she save Amy? Why was everyone blessed while her world was ripped shreds? Why was it happening to her?. Her breath coming in hard jagged gasps, her whole body jerked and shook as she sobbed.

“I don’t know.” He whispered honestly, he knew her pain so well as it mirrored how he felt the first few weeks he’d lost his family. The raw gut-wrenching pain as you knew it was over. There was no way to fix things, to save the ones they loved. His eyes stung with unshed tears, he held onto her as tightly as he could without hurting her. Letting her know she wasn’t alone. It was all he could do. Just hold her as she let out her pain.

It was a long time before her sobs dissolved into soft waves of crying. Flynn loosened his hold, and smoothed on hand down her back in a soothing manner. She rested her head against his chest, completely lax as she had no energy.

“It hurts so much. I should be happy. We saved Rufus but everything just hurts.” Lucy breathed out in a harsh breath of pain, fresh tears filled her eyes. She shifted in Flynn’s lap and buried her face in his neck. She didn’t care how pitiful she most likely looked like. She just needed this, to be held. Flynn held her close, rubbed her back. His other hand caressed the side of her face and neck on a gesture of comfort. She knew she'd apologise later, but for now, he was just what she needed.

“I know, in time you’ll find the joy. It’s ok to be upset. You lost your mother. Losing a parent is hard. I know it wasn’t easy the last two years. But you loved her, and her being Rittenhouse doesn’t mean you loved her any less.” Flynn said, hitting the nail on the head when it came to her grief.  Lucy lifted her head up and looked at him, wondering how he could be so sincere when everyone even her had called her mother a ‘monster’.

But he was sincere, he empathised with her pain. His hand moved to the side of her face and cradled her cheek. His thumb gently brushed away the tears. Their eyes locked for a moment just as they did in 1888. She didn’t need him to verbalise the answer as she knew. She knew the answer. The moment hadn't passed, he felt the same. She gave him a soft smile, earlier thoughts of keeping things strictly platonic evaporated.

She leaned toward him and touched her lips with his in a soft kiss. Then more firmly, moving over his mouth, her lips open and her small tongue enter. Her hand crept around to the back of his neck to pull him closer, and their kiss became hungrier, deeper. For just a moment, she let it consume them before she pulled back and pressed her forehead against his.

“Lucy, I'm here for you. No matter what, but we shouldn't do this. Not now, when you're like this.” Flynn murmured, he was right, she was drowning in her grief and he didn’t want to be her rebound or distraction. He cared too deeply to use her grief for his pleasure. He was not that kind of man and she loved that.

“I know what I want and I can wait. Just don't leave me.” She told him, not caring how sad and lonely she sounded as it was how she felt.

“I won't, at least until you tell me to.” he assured her, she relished the way he softly caressed and cradled her face. It soothed and relaxed her.

"You'll be waiting a long time before that happens." She told him, they both chuckled as there was a sense of relief in being on the same page. Lucy pulled back and winced as her body reminded her of the physical pain she was in from her injuries and wearing a corset for three days straight.

“I brought tiger balm for your muscles and some food and water.” He said.

“Thank you.” Lucy said, they shared a brief kiss, so casual and yet it weirdly felt like they'd done so for years instead of just the first time. She reluctantly pulled herself out of his lap and sat on the bed. He picked up the bottle of water, plate with a sandwich on it and the small jar of tiger balm.

“Why don't you drink and eat, I’ll rub your back with the ointment?” he asked, Lucy nodded as she took the plate and water that Flynn offered and shifted on the bed. So, she sat with her back to him.

"What did you do for a month?" She asked, she tried to eat but she was too overwrought and nausea from crying. She gave up on it completely and opted for the water.

"Slept, worried for the rest of you and healed." Flynn said as he opened the jar. The smell of the ointment fill the room but Lucy didn't care how bad she smelt as long as it worked.

"Oh my- your shoulder. Is it ok?" She asked, she had climbed onto the man without thinking of his physical state. She looked back at him in concern.

"Completely healed, just needs some rehab but I'll make a full recovery. You didn't hurt me." He assured her, she nodded in relief and turned back to her water. "Denise and Connor basically paced the hallways with me. It was not a great time, but I fixed the leaky tap and put a lock on the bathroom door among other renovations." Flynn said, he lifted the back of her T-shirt. She sucked in her breath as  Flynn’s hands glided up her tortured skin. 

"Am I going too hard?" he asked, no matter how soft he was, it still hurt but at the same time felt amazing.

"No, it's perfect." She said as she felt the cold sting that followed by the slow burn of the ointment as it and Flynn’s warm hands worked the ointment into her skin. It felt good to be touched. His hands moved slowly and methodically over her back and down her flanks. She knew he wouldn't go further as she could rub the ointment into those areas herself. But it didn't lesson how relaxing and soothing it was as her tense muscles finally loosened and her body relaxed. 

She capped the lid on the bottle of water in her hands and placed it to the side as her eyes started to droop. Flynn knew her fatigue was getting the better of her. As he finished the massage and moved the food and water to the floor. He helped her into his bed and tucked the blankets around her.

"Don't go anywhere." She slurred with exhaustion, she reached out for him. Wanting him close by, if not in the bed with her. She was so tired, he caught her hand in his and pressed soft kisses into her knuckles. The last thing she remembered before she drifted off completely was him sitting on the bed, assuring her that he wasn't going anywhere and that he'd be right here when she woke up.


End file.
